Toon World
by Ucannotstoptheflood
Summary: Three unlikely heroes are in a totally new world. No Slash, All OC, RATED M JUST IN CASE


**

* * *

**

I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh. This story has a few illegal cards that are legal in my world, and there are many completely new cards that may seem broken. Just tell me so in the reviews and don't flame or at least do it with good advice.

**Also, some of my cards completely disregard conventional rules! (Returning from being removed from play, not occupying the field but still being in play, and there are a lot of powerful cards, sometimes without a drawback!**

* * *

_**Most do not know the stories of the old. The only known text recording the last battle was diminished to a few quotes, one being, "Peace is not in my vocabulary."**_

**_It was a time when war ravaged the earth and only three places on the earth were relatively safe havens._**

**_Cities and their former occupants laid dead as countries switched sides every hour, due to conquest, diplomacy and betrayal._**

**_And in that time, there was magic._**

**_These wielders of power were all focused on conquest, for their own reasons._**

**_Lord Rahl, once named Harry James Potter, who was fighting to end the fighting._**

**_The Messiah, once named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who ended up fighting for reasons unknown even to himself, and guided only by a higher power._**

**_The Lichlord D, once named Albus Dumbledore, who fought to destroy life in an misguided attempt at human evolution._**

**_They met and fought in one last epic battle. All were defeated. Not by each other. By a new enemy._**

**_Joining to save their combined people, Lord Rahl led his Aeon, hoping to preserve the Way. Joining for hope of enlightenment, The Messiah led his Dark Guard, knowing that without his enemies he was completely purposeless. Joining to try to reclaim his last dregs of humanity, the Lichlord D led the Burning Crusade, planning to strike from behind when his adversaries were not watching._**

**_The battle was epic. And to quote a Frodo Baggins, "This is the part which after, the kids say, "Close the book Dad, we don't want to hear anymore."_**

**_And before the forces of Light, Dark and Chaos were obliterated, they learned that their opponent was not an evil force._**

**_It was an army of Divine, destroying them to stop their destruction of the world itself. Heaven itself had taken notice of the pure destruction each side left in its wake, however noble or wicked their reasons._**

**_And so they won, destroying any trace of the fallen, the perversion of science, and the destruction of magic._**

**_Forever the Fields of War disappeared, and man created plenty, neither misusing science or magic intentionally or unintentionally._**

**_The last few left alive, suprisingly, were the trio at the beginning, and their own goals were completed. Albus Dumbledore gained his humanity. Tom Marvolo Riddle gained inner peace. And Harry James Potter gained his true goal from the beginning: The fighting did not end, but did not threaten the lives of people daily, for conflicts between the corrupt and the enlightened would never truly end._**

**_Knowing that the peace would not last, they created folklore, guiding the people to create shields against the darkness that would come._**

**_They ultimately were not sucessful._**

**_The Sword of Truth series._**

**_The Blizzard game Warcraft._**

**_The Legend of Harry Potter._**

**_But knowing that they killed millions, and mourning those lost, the Divine guided a single man to create magic. That story was created into a legend. And that legend was created into a seemingly simple set of cardboard._**

**_Duel Monsters._**

**_And the Light chose champions to stand against the darkness._**

**_The first is about to appear._**

* * *

**Chapter One: Interdimmensional Matter Transporter**

* * *

**"I kick ass, whether it be holographic, genetically enhanced or made of metal plating. A normal ass is just a metaphor for sanity, and therefore, I kick those asses gently."**

**Jennifer Hao, Beloved Weapon of the Red Dragons**

* * *

New York City. The city that never sleeps. And for sure, Jennifer Hao wasn't sleeping.

Jen had D.I.D. It figured. Her grandfather had bipolar disorder, and her dad had ADHD for a while.

That, and she was supposed to kill somebody. She didn't want to do something stupid, like wander into traffic or step on a proximity mine.

She slid behind a tree into a gravel ditch, her heart slamming in her chest. Rushing forward, she realized too late that there was a trip string disguised as a cobweb.

Pure concussion flung her into the air, leaving her in an unceremonious pile. Blood sprayed and pooled onto the grass as Jennifer Hao, Beloved Weapon of the Red Dragons, fell, unconscious and slowly dying.

Nicolas Wong crawled out of the trees, stood and secured the senseless form to the grass with rope. He began to fumble with his belt.

**NO!**

The last thing 'Big Brother' saw was a flash of light and a spear in his midsection.

* * *

She hit the loose ground with a roll and leapt up, instantly awake. 'What the hell did I do!' She let out a string of quiet Mandarin oaths and surveyed the dark surroundings. Instantly, she noticed a crouching figure close to her, breathing quickly and holding a knobby Asp baton. Suppressing the feeling of terror, she struck at the shape with a paralyzing, bone-breaking blow, swinging her full weight behind her arm like a baseball bat, sending the baton flying, before attacking with a wild haymaker.

The form rolled under it and struck with a palm to her heart. Stumbling backwards, she regained her balance and smashed aside another arm with a hard forearm and round-side kicked the person--a teenage boy--with her full weight. She grabbed his shoulders and straddled him, wrestling his arms to the ground with a combination of pain and pure body weight. "Don't think you're so hot now, huh, asshole!"

Angrily, she yanked out a serrated combat knife and held it to his throat, preparing to 'ask him a few questions'. They panted exhaustively for a few seconds, before a third person appeared from behind a tree, warily pointing a pair of what slightly resembled Desert Eagles at them.

Jen knocked the teenager --uncomfortably noticing that the guy she was sitting on was pretty hot and well-toned--unconscious with a hook to the face and stood up slowly, holding her hands out placatingly. She slipped four disk-shaped stun grenades from a hidden well on her forearm. "I surrender." The robed figure looked up, red eyes staring out of the darkness in the hood, and gestured with one of the guns. She cursed silently. Desert Eagles weren't called god killers for no reason, and those looked heavily modified, probably worth ten-thousand each.

She counted as she activated the stun grenades, and threw them in the direction of the second figure, diving wildly. The guns roared and bullets flew out in an arc, carving grooves into her flesh, carrying enough force to send her spinning into a tree. Slumping onto the ground, she barely had enough time to wonder why she was screaming or why the ground was coming up to her so fast.

* * *

"Get up or I'll shoot you again."

The order seemed to crack her head in two with pain. She sat up and almost screamed. Pain seared through her nerves.

The hooded figure handed Jen a bitter, chewy substance. "Eat this."

Bracing herself, she calmly chewed on it, inwardly praying for a release in the pain. Miraculously, the pain disappeared and the circular grooves lost their purple coloring almost immediately. She relaxed and pretended to sit back, instead feeling her body for her knives. She felt three and yanked out a blackened, poisonous Gladius. She quickly raised her arm to stab it downward into her captor.

The hood shifted, and her nerves seared with pain. She clenched stiffly and somehow dropped the knife on the sheets, inwardly screaming like she was running from the devils in hell while being tortured.

Voices rushed through her head and she struggled to reach the knife. Unknowingly, every movement caused her nerves to decay slowly as raw energy ate through them.

The pain stopped suddenly and she slumped onto the ground, barely able to notice that the knife was gone.

Her captor quickly pressed a vial to her lips and made sure she swallowed, rubbing her throat gently. The remnants of the pain and undiluted terror faded away, leaving her tired but fortified. Her nerves healed slowly, and she inched her hand toward the figure's sleeves, about to inflict dreadful retribution even as the pain began to dull. Once they touched hands, her captor immediately inflicted pain. Jen quickly jerked away and prepared to stuff a frag grenade in her face.

A split second before she detonated the satchel charge disguised as a knapsack, the figure raised a metallic, serrated Duel Disk and said quietly, "I will duel you for your life."

She squinted carefully at it. She usually dueled for her life and obviously always won. Deciding it wasn't a bad idea, and quickly assembled her own Duel Disk, engineered to be usable as a falchion.

The figure stood and carefully helped her up, restraining any possible movements. She uncomfortably noticed her state of dress, which was only a bloody, open jacket and loose shorts, along with bandages covering her body almost everywhere, including her neck. She noticed that her new ... adversary was also worse for wear, torn, singed holes in her robes showing blue, scarred skin, and decided that she gave as much as she took. Her opponent had the body-type of a girl, she decided. She shifted her weight and concealed a set of throwing stars on one wrist holster.

The probably-girl stated without emotion, "8000 Life Points, regular rules. The one who loses dies."

Jen paused and studied her opponent's demeanor. She was either an assassin or terrorist. She usually worked with these people, seeing that she was a assassin, but had never fought one so lucid.

She reconsidered, and seethed inward, remembering her close encounter with death before. She had killed those who tortured her, and tortured those who tried to kill her, but this girl would get an eye for an eye.

Jen grinned and slashed the air viciously with the blade, setting herself in a complicated Taekwondo stance. "Prepare for battle!"

The girl? gestured and said, "You first." Jen smirked and said, "Gladly."

The disk whirred and opened. Jen slid out her hand and studied her cards. "I put down two facedowns and use the field card The Fields of War."

A battlefield appeared, covered with the charred hulks of unrecognizable machines and bodies. her captor noticed that some of the bodies were covered in armor and others looked like priests, except the were also wearing armor. Feeling nauseous, instead she coolly withstood the stench. She surveyed the two floating cards and waited carefully, planning her move even as drew. "I won't tell you its effect yet, so I'll just summon The Light - Aeon Shock Raiders in Defense Mode."

A dozen of the armored soldiers marched out of the mist and trudged through the swampy ground, aiming their weapons at her captor. (100/1800)

They were shouting unintelligibly, but from what her captor was able to make out, they weren't exactly using words appropriate for polite company. She also noticed that she had never seen these kind of cards before.

Jen frowned angrily. "Hey! Shoot first, talk later!"

They instantly quieted and looked at Jen with awe and fear.

Jen sighed at her fan club. "Well, I'll just end my turn, then."

_She'll probably try to use something to get rid of my facedowns. Just let her try. _Thought Jen, quietly amused.

The figure pushed down the hurricane happening in her stomach and said, "Just to make sure nothing nasty is gonna happen, I play Heavy Storm!"

A whirlwind flew around the battle field, throwing cows and small houses in every direction. Straining against the wind, she remained standing and squinted through the mist. The storm settled and the dust disappeared, to show Jen with folded arms, with the battlefield and the facedown cards still standing. "You sacrificed your monster to save your cards."

Jen sighed and said, "When a card threatens my spells and traps, Fields of War can negate it if I remove from play one monster with the name "The Light" on the field that has an effect."

With a flash, the armored soldiers came out of the clouds with angelic wings and landed softly, with plants growing at their feet. The held swords of lightning and now looked more serene. (2500/0)

The robed girl shouted, "Okay, what happened just now!" She said, slight anger in her voice.

"Fields of War removed them from play to negate Heavy Storm, I special summoned them back, and the life point cost to special summon them is negated. If I have to repeat this more than once, I'm going to rip off your fingernails." Jennifer said tiredly. She hated saying this every single time.

"Well, you can't exactly stop a monster, so I summon Dynamo-Man in attack mode."

A man covered in futuristic armor jogged out of the mist, surveying the surroundings with a massive rocket launcher. He laughed scornfully at the angelic platoon, and they stared back at him with pity. (2100/400)

"And when I summon Dynamo-Man in anyway, I can special summon a monster with the name "Dynamo-Team" from my deck. So I'll summon Dynamo-Team X."

A group of Chinook helicopters dropped of a half-dozen blushing women, carrying hundreds of tons of explosives. They twirled their fingers at Dynamo-Man, who looked at them suggestively. (1300/1400)

"Peanut gallery! Union now, and secret touches later!" her captor snapped.

Dynamo-Man grudgingly stopped whispering at them and pulled out several pistols, which he gave to the women. He slowly disappeared into the mist, head bowed. The women looked at where he was before sadly, and angrily waved the pistols. (1300/1400-2000/1600)

"Now, I can sacrifice Dynamo-Man to allow them to attack directly for four of my turns, because he's a NOMI."

Dynamo-Man appeared again and gave the women AK-47s, mouthing something that looked like "later."

Flustered, they quickily blasted at Jen, who groaned and stepped backwards, watching her Life Points drop to 6700. The women hurriedly reloaded, and fixed the scopes on their rifles more carefully. (2000/1600 - 1300/1400 - 1800/1400)

"And every turn they attack directly, they gain an effect and gain 500 attack. So I put down a facedown and end my turn."

A floating card appeared, and Dymano-Team X hefted their explosives with boredom.

Jen massaged her chest and drew. She grimaced at the dull ache of holographic lead and her face became a rictus of a smile. "I summon The Light - Aeon Matter Generator in defense mode, and I activate its effect. I summon three Titan tokens, and they cost me nothing because of Fields of War."

Three metal monstrosities appeared in front of a huge futuristic factory, the ground rumbling as they walked. (0/0 x3)

"First, I activate Dimensional Fissure."

A swirling hole appeared overhead.

"I also activate Ultimate Offering, and pay 1000 life points to summon The Light - Richard Cypher, Guide and The Light - The Aeon Order, Ezekiel, tributing two Titan tokens, which are then removed from play."

A deceptively normal teenager walked onto the field, followed by a almost fanatically awed audience dressed in green robes and armor. Brandishing a simple golden-edged sword, he smiled encouragingly at Jen. (500/2000) + (300/2800)

Jennifer confusedly stared back, and Richard looked back at her opponent, looking so angry that he could froth at the mouth. "Well, that's never happened before. When I duel, he usually looks really pissed off at me. Whatever, Union!"

The priests quickly gathered around him and took up a battle stance, aiming their weapons. Suddenly, Richard chanted and four spirits came out of the deck.

The robed figure took a deep, calming breath and said, "You removed four monsters from play and they give Richard an extra bonus, right?"

Jennifer chuckled and said, "Close. They give him 900 attack each, and because your monster's in attack mode, destroy, Titan token!"

"Activate Mirror Force!" The figure said quickly.

Jen lifted a Seven Tools of Bandit, which flung out a variety of knives, cutting the hologram to pieces. Her Life Points dropped to 5500.

Dumbfounded inwardly but stoic, the figure could only watch as the monstrosities gently flicked the women aside and poked her twice in the chest, seeming to be laughing silently.

"Titan tokens destroy Level 4 or less monsters automatically and without battle damage to anybody. Anyway, Richard, Raider, rout the enemy!"

Richard touched her lightly and firmly, an rictus of a smile on his face. A shockwave ran through her body and she winced as her Life Points dropped to 6400.

Angrily, the Shock Raiders cut her several times, burning her skin and robe. "This is not over!" She clenched her teeth, and the burns healed, leaving scars. She drew right after her Life Points depleted to 2900.

She recovered quickly as Jennifer looked on with confusion. "I summon Damocles Wing and I use its effect with Area 51. This hits you with double the damage you did to me last turn! I just pay 2500 Life Points, and that'll be enough to kill you!"

Thousands of airplanes flew overhead, dropping bombs on an airfield before viciously attacking Jen. (100/2000)

"Richard, banish them to hell!" Jennifer screamed angrily, deflecting shrapnel with the disk. Richard grabbed her arm and siphoned pure ectoplasm, blasting the planes out of the sky with the Sword of Truth.

The figure angrily slammed a button on the disk, showing Divine Wrath. Richard exploded into a geyser of charred gore as lightning struck him and his bodyguard.

Even before the holograms shut down, a modified Uzi spun into her hand. She fired once, tearing through Jennifer's knee, and walked forward, shoving the gun into her mouth. "This is what you get for attempting to assassinate a member of the Circle. May the spirits in the afterlife be more kind to you than I were in this.

A gunshot resounded around the forest.

**_Well, Jen's dead._**

**_That's what you get for trying to kill a terrorist._**

**_Coming up on the next chapter! Where did the guy from before go?_**

**_Find out in "Exodia the Forbidden One!"_**

**_Oh, by the way, please review._**

**_PS: Something confusing is going to happen. I'm not telling._**


End file.
